megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Copy X
Improvements The page of my namesake needs some extreme improvements. CopyX.EXE 03:50, 27 February 2007 (UTC) I agree, but no seems to want to do it. The real X as the villian? Is there a source for this statement for clarification? I've been able to find interviews that state other trivia facts, such as Zero originally being slated to be the protagonist of the X series, but nothing for this one. Cheesedude 17:43, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Attacks I've noticed that some of Copy X's attacks (at least in Zero 1, I need to go check 3 again) are strikingly similar to the Variable Weapons X obtains in X1. Blue (Ice) - Shotgun Ice (definitely the same weapon.) Red (Fire) - Fire Wave (Now rises and curves) Green (Elec) - Electric Spark (Slower and now curves) Granted there are severe differences, but Original X couldn't fire the constant mid-charge shots from his X-buster either. Anybody else notice these? --Chaos Knux 18:49, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I just got to the fight with copy x today, and the first thing I noticed was that he changed colors when he changed weapons (just like the original x) shortly after I started figuring out the weapons. Although I think green is a diferent attack, since the electric spark turned him yellow. 14:03, July 12, 2010 (UTC)startimer Never mind. I just went through all of X's weapons, and not a single electric attack turns him green. Plus, the Elec. spark is the only one that even remotely resembles the MMZ attack. So I think it's safe to say that that's what he's using I always thought that it was just the ability that he takes from the three elemental guardians (Harpuia, Leviathan and Fefnir), never thought that it was his old abilities but Shotgun Ice and Fire Wave share similarities to the fire and ice attacks but I can't se the resemblance of the elec one.--Xabryn 17:39, July 15, 2010 (UTC) The Elec one is either after Spark Mandrill's or the Catfish from MMX3. Dunno about you, but it seems that his voice in his Seraph/Armed Phenomenon form is taken from Megaman Juno.- 05:24, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Armor I'm not 100% sure that he's using the Ultimate Armor. Based on the dash move, and Copy X's posture during its execution, I'd say it's more likely a modified Falcon Armor. I decided against making such a dramatic alteration, and opened a discussion on it here. Chaos Knux 00:13, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Unlimited Potential? Where? Proof? This page says Copy-X has the X's unlimited potential. Has this been officially established? The page doesn't point to any source/reference. If were just trying to follow the good sense of a "copy", remember that a "copy" does not necessarily have to be "perfect" or "identical". In fact, Zero himself mentions that Copy-X is weaker than the original X, it doesn't necessarily have the same potential. Nightmare Zero is a great example. And more than once it is pointed out that people have difficulty understanding the X and Zero architecture constructed by Light and Wily, nothing indicates that Ciel could fully understand. It's an alternative possibility, and the page would be giving the reader wrong information stating it with such certainty. VinixTKOC (talk) 00:50, November 8, 2016 (UTC) * This wiki often makes assumptions that are never established nor proven. Okay, Copy X have Unlimited Potential is a fair assumption, but don't post it as fact, wikia. SuzukiTenma (talk) 03:23, March 2, 2018 (UTC)